With the continuous development of lighting technology, the requirements of audiences for lighting effects become increasingly higher. In order for audiences to observe more exquisite and more beautiful light effects, a light-beam framing and shaping device is required to be used in a stage lighting luminaire to shape light beam for different light effects. In the stage lighting luminaire, it is often required to continuously rotate the light-beam framing and shaping device to obtain richer lighting effects with more levels. However, a traditional stage lighting luminaire rotates at a limited angle, and will cause wires therein to intertwine each other after rotating for a certain angle, resulting in a failure of the stage lighting luminaire. In order to solve this problem, application CN 201620360678 discloses a light-beam framing and shaping rotation structure and a stage lighting luminaire. The light-beam framing and shaping rotation structure includes an annular shaping and fixing bracket, a bracket cover plate fixed on one side of the annular shaping and fixing bracket, a framing and shaping mechanism rotatably connected to the other side of the annular shaping and fixing bracket, and a conductive slip ring set in the middle of the annular shaping and fixing bracket, in which one side of the conductive slip ring is fixed to the bracket cover plate and the other side thereof is connected to the framing and shaping mechanism. The invention achieves a sliding electrical connection by a first conductive plate and a second conductive plate in the conductive slip ring. However, the first conductive plate and the second conductive plate are in contact with each other in operation, causing that the first conductive plate and the second conductive plate may rub together and generate a large amount of heat during the high-speed rotation. Therefore, it is prone to cause abrasion of the first conductive plate and the second conductive plate, resulting in poor contact between the first conductive plate and the second conductive plate and short service life. In addition, a large amount of energy is converted into heat energy during use, as a result, the energy consumption is increased and the speed of rotation is limited in order to avoid accident caused by excessive heat generated by an excessive rotation speed. Further, the first conductive plate and the second conductive plate must be in contact, so that two ends of the conductive slip ring cannot be too far apart, otherwise the cost and implementation difficulty will be greatly increased.